A so disturbing thing
by Tipititralala
Summary: House et Cuddy regrettent de ne plus avoir assez de temps à se consacrer l'un à l'autre. Alors quand Wilson se propose de leur garder Rachel, ils sautent sur l'occasion. Mais quelque chose le perturbera à jamais... Quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir de ses propres yeux ou d'une quelconque autre manière d'ailleurs.


_Hey les amis ! Devinez qui voilà donc... MOI ! Bonne surprise, non ? Allez, trêves de bêtises, me revoici parmi vous, avec dans les poches (façon de parler) un nouvel OS de mon invention. Car oui, dans un élan de bonté, ce soir j'ai décidé de faire une update. Qui sait, peut-être parce que je suis rentrée de quelques jours en famille ce qui m'a fait un bien fou, ou parce qu'il faisait assez bon __aujourd'hui.. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais envie de vous offrir quelque chose. Et évidemment, Héloïse qui passait par là (coincidence ?) a répondu à la question que j'avais posté sur Twitter concernant le contenu de cette update. Alors la voici, la voila !  
Par ailleurs, je préfère vous prévenir dès à présent. Il est... un peu déjanté, dirons-nous. Je cherche encore à m'expliquer comment j'ai pu en venir à imaginer une telle chose. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est arrivé dans ma tête, que mes doigts l'ont tapé et, qu'à présent, cet OS est disponible sur vos écrans. Mais on ne me frappe pas ou quoi que ce soit, okay ? J'y peux rien si, de temps à autres, ça déconne un peu dans mon cerveau et que ça me pousse à imaginer des trucs un peu farfelus (heureusement que vous ne savez pas tout ce que je peux bien imaginer... Parce que vous risqueriez grandement de partir en courant !). En dehors de ça, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de vous fournir d'autres informations concernant cet OS, parce que tout ce que vous aurez besoin de savoir est plutôt clairement dit. Alors vous aurez une surprise plutôt complémente quant à l'histoire !  
__Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous passerez un bon moment en ma compagnie. Parce que moi, en le rédigeant, je me suis bien amusée, alors s'il pouvait en être de même pour vous, j'en serai ravie. Je vous souhaite donc la meilleure des lectures possibles, et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt. Vos avis via les reviews sont, comme toujours, les bienvenus, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez, si cela vous a ou non plu... Enfin, vous voyez de quoi je parle !  
_Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je file. A très bientôt, c'est promis, et bonne lecture à vous.  
See ya guys !

* * *

_**A so disturbing thing**_

Ces derniers temps, House se plaignait assez fréquemment auprès de son meilleur ami -et seul vrai ami- de ne pas avoir assez de temps à passer avec sa compagne. De son côté, Cuddy lui avouait souvent que Rachel était assez demandeuse en attentions, et qu'elle avait l'impression de laisser son petit-ami de côté à cause de cela.

Alors il avait pris une décision. Il allait leur proposer de la garder une journée toute entière ainsi qu'une nuit, afin qu'enfin ils aient un peu de temps rien que pour eux-même. Il avait donc planifié tout un tas d'activités, qu'il avait même inscrit dans un carnet pour être certain de ne rien oublier. Car il était bien décidé à faire passer à la fillette une journée des plus mémorables, il s'en faisait la promesse !

Evidemment, House et Cuddy avaient immédiatement adoré l'idée. Ils étaient même réellement impatients à la pensée d'avoir cette 'tranquillité passagère'. Ils ne cessaient de se chuchoter des petits mots à l'oreille, gloussant comme de vrais adolescents. Et très vite, ils mirent en place leur propre programmation. Qu'ils comptaient bien sûr garder secrète auprès de Wilson, puisque lui raconter certains détails après coup était bien plus jouissif.

Le jour venu, Cuddy s'était faite le plus belle possible, et jouait un peu avec sa fille avant l'arrivée de l'oncologue. Elle avait revêtu une robe mi-cuisses noire, qui laissait apparaître ses délicates épaules. Ses cheveux retombaient en cascades brunes dans son dos, parfaitement bouclés. Une touche subtile de maquillage sur son visage pour sublimer le tout, une paire de Jimmy Choo noires vernies aux pieds, et le tour était joué. Elle était plus que sublime, et Rachel ne cessait de la couvrir de compliments du haut de ses trois ans. House lui, bouquinait un livre médical, histoire de passer le temps en attendant. Il ne cessait d'ailleurs de relever la tête pour admirer durant quelques instants volés la beauté de sa compagne. Assez fréquemment d'ailleurs, il en venait à se demander comment une telle femme avait pu le choisir lui. Mais évidemment, il s'en réjouissait.

Et puis, à dix heures moins quatre, on toqua à la porte, et Lisa se leva immédiatement, filant ouvrir. Elle salua James avec enthousiasme, et lui fit signe d'entrer. Tous prirent place dans le salon, la petite commençant alors à placer ses poupées et peluches préférées dans un sac arborant un pirate.

**- Merci encore Wilson de bien vouloir nous la garder**, annonça finalement Lisa. **D'autant plus que cela la ravit d'aller dormir chez vous ce soir.  
- C'est avec plaisir Cuddy**, assura ce dernier. **Rachel est une enfant géniale, elle ne me dérange nullement. Et j'ai même emprunté des DVD de ses dessins animés favoris !**

Les yeux de la principale concernée s'illuminèrent, et elle se précipita vers le médecin, un ravissant sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle tapait dans ses mains.

**- T'as pris Brownbear ? **S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant. **Tu l'as pris, tu l'as pris ? Parce que sinon, Howse il les a ! Hein c'est vrai Howse ?**

Il acquiesça et lui fit un clin d'oeil en glissant discrètement la pochette dans le petit sac de l'enfant. Lisa roula des yeux mais ne dit rien, se contentant de poser sa main sur la cuisse de son homme, caressant distraitement son genou avec son pouce.

**- Tu seras sage avec Tonton Wilson mon cœur, hum ? **Rappela Cuddy en fixant sa fille. **Pas de bêtises, et tu l'écoutes bien. Quand il te dit d'aller au lit, tu y vas. Et s'il-te-plaît, tu ne lui demandes pas avec tes yeux de chien battu de t'acheter quelque chose. Promis ?  
- Promis ! **Dit alors l'enfant en liant son petit doigt à celui de sa mère.

Lisa l'attrapa ensuite et l'assit sur ses genoux, la câlinant tendrement. Elle avait certes confiance en Wilson, mais elle n'était pas habituée à rester aussi longtemps sans elle. Après tout, c'était son enfant, son petit bébé et, sans doute, le seul qu'elle aurait. Et cette complicité avec son petit rayon de soleil, elle en avait besoin, grandement. Rachel avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de sa mère, sa tête au creux de sa nuque alors qu'elle jouait avec ses boucles brunes.

Mais l'heure de la séparation arriva, et la fillette câlina une nouvelle fois sa mère et même House, avant de partir bien sagement en tenant la main de Wilson dans la sienne. House se glissa aussitôt derrière Lisa, ses deux bras vigoureux s'enroulant autour de la taille de la jeune femme, qu'il pressa tout contre lui.

**- On a la maison rien que pour nous deux maintenant... **Siffla-t-il à son oreille alors que le moteur du véhicule de leur ami se faisait de plus en plus lointain.  
**- Oh que oui... **Murmura-t-elle en retour. **Rien que toi et moi. Nous deux dans cette grandeeeeeeeeeee maison...**

Il ricana contre sa peau et la retourna brusquement, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Sa canne reposant sur le coté du canapé, il souleva la jeune femme, la plaquant contre son torse musclé. Elle enroula aussitôt ses jambes autour de lui, dévorant d'ores et déjà sa nuque de baisers. Elle gémissait déjà de plaisir, arquant le dos en sentant ses grandes mains et ses doigts de pianistes se glisser sous sa robe et taquiner l'élastique de son string.

**- On a un programme chargé**, fit-il soudain remarquer. **Il y a tellement de pièces qu'on a pas encore essayé ici !**

Elle se mit aussitôt à rire, et ce son délicat régala immédiatement House. Il n'était pas du genre très sentimental, mais ce rire... Il en était fan. Il était prêt à beaucoup de choses rien que pour pouvoir l'entendre chatouiller ses tympans.

**- J'avoue, on a pas vraiment tenté ailleurs que dans notre chambre, dans la salle de bain, dans le salon... **Indiqua-t-elle.**  
- Tu oublies le garage, sur la machine à laver ! **Plaisanta-t-il en se maintenant debout contre le mur pour éviter de déjà trop fatiguer sa jambe.  
**- Aussi. Et si ma mémoire est bonne, on a même déjà fait la table de la salle à manger en fait**, ricana-t-elle. **Et.. On peut compter le couloir aussi. Tu sais, la fois où tu es revenu d'une semaine de conférence, et qu'on s'était tellement manqué qu'on a pas pu arriver jusqu'à la chambre...**

Il rit de plus belle lui aussi, se remémorant alors ce passage. C'était vrai que, ce jour-là, ils s'étaient littéralement sauté dessus dans le couloir, trop impatients de se retrouver charnellement et de ne refaire qu'un. Heureusement d'ailleurs que Rachel avait été à la Pré-school cet après-midi là !

**- En fait... Y a pas tant de lieux que ça qu'on a pas fait**, reconnût House.  
**- Je ne te le fais pas dire**, ironisa-t-elle.  
**- Remarque... On a pas fait la chambre de Rachel ! **S'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Elle roula des yeux, pensant d'abord à une simple plaisanterie de son homme. Mais, lorsqu'il commença à boitiller en direction du couloir, elle comprit bien rapidement qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. Elle se raccrocha davantage à lui, essayant de faire en sorte que son poids ne soit pas trop important pour la cuisse du néphrologue. Mais il continua sans sourciller, bombant même le torse pour affirmer sa virilité.

**- Greeeeeeg**, siffla-t-elle pour être certaine d'attirer toute son attention. **Le lit de Rachel est trop petit, on risque de le briser...  
- Liiiiiiiisa**, se moqua-t-il gentiment en poussant la porte de la chambre. **Elle a un divan dépliable qui plus est, qui sera parfait. Hum ?**

Sur ce point-là, il n'avait nullement tord. Elle referma la porte à l'aide de ses orteils et, sitôt son fessier atterrit sur le matelas, elle le tira à elle. Il ne se fit nullement prier, son corps recouvrant rapidement celui de sa compagne tandis que leurs mains s'affairaient déjà à leur effeuillage ès vite leurs vêtements furent éparpillés sur le sol, et les caresses se faisaient plus insistantes, plus chaudes, plus attentionnées.

Ils n'eurent pas même à discutailler concernant les petits détails, un seul regard et ils s'étaient mis d'accord, y compris sur la position. Car ils savaient, l'un comme l'autre, mieux que personne, déchiffrer les paroles silencieuses de l'autre rien qu'en croisant son regard. C'était peut-être ça, ce qu'on appelait l'amour, le vrai. Se comprendre sans se parler, juste en se regardant.

Elle s'était donc placée à quatre pattes devant lui, ne portant plus sur elle qu'un adorable sourire sur ses lèvres. Il caressait les flancs de la demoiselle, ses doigts glissant lentement vers son ventre parfaitement plat, pour ensuite descendre vers son Mont de Vénus, ses habiles doigts titillant sa fine peau. Elle était aux anges, ses joues rosies par le désir.

Il la prépara lentement à l'acte à venir, la couvrant de caresses et de baisers. Et, lorsque le meilleur moment se montra, il s'enfonça de toute sa longueur en elle, lui arrachant un réel gémissement de plaisir. Il s'en délecta, chaque seconde étant plus belle que la précédente. Il demeura quelques temps immobile en elle le temps qu'elle s'acclimate à sa présence, puis entama une série de mouvements en elle, sans se montrer brut ou quoi que ce soit.

A chaque va-et-viens, elle gémissait un peu plus, en suivant le corps de son homme. Lui la maintenant contre son entrejambe avec ses mains sur la croupe parfaite de sa compagne, grognant de plaisir. Leurs souffles se faisaient de plus en plus courts, l'effort devenait plus qu'intense, le nirvana était à portée de main. Elle mordillait l'oreiller, sentant son corps tout entier trembler de passion, alors qu'House émettait de drôles de petits sons.

Et, alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin l'orgasme suprême, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître un Wilson totalement ébahi, incapable du moindre mouvement. D'autant plus que, depuis là où il se tenait, il avait une vue totale sur le fessier de son meilleur ami, et la croupe de sa patronne beaucoup moins vêtue qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Bon sang mais merde, il voyait sa Boss se faire prendre en levrette par son meilleur ami ! Jamais cette image ne s'effacerait de son esprit, il ne pourrait jamais plus les regarder comme avant !

**- Oooooow Greg, vas-y ! **Hurla Lisa, complètement en transe. **Plus profoooooooooond !  
- Patience Cuddles, patience... **Grogna House en retour, la pilonnant à une vitesse incroyable malgré sa cuisse. **Tout vient à temps pour qui sait attendre.  
- Ferme la putain Houseeeee sinon je t'émascule et je te la fais avaler**, gémit l'Endocrinologue. **Huuuuuuuuuuuum...** **Encoreeeeeeeeeeee !**

Le visage plus livide que jamais et une nausée affreuse lui brûlant la gorge, Wilson fit donc de son mieux pour ne pas se faire entendre, récupéra la poupée qu'il était venu chercher, et quitta la villa aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé, retrouvant Rachel qui avait sagement patienté dans la voiture. Celle-ci l'accueillit joyeusement, tel un sauveur. Ben oui, il avait été assez courageux pour, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver à l'appartement de House, faire le chemin inverse pour retourner chercher sa poupée chérie qui était restée dans sa chambre! Il se réinstalla au volant, se passa longuement la main sur le visage et respira un bon coup avant de démarrer et de s'éloigner, regagnant alors son lieu de vie.

Pendant ce temps, House s'était finalement déversé en elle, longuement. Essoufflés, ils retombèrent totalement sur le divan, et Lisa vint aussitôt se lover tout contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, déposant de tendres baisers sur ses cheveux et son visage délicat. Elle souriait largement, comblée.

**- Pas si mal ce canapé... **Ironisa-t-elle en caressant le torse de l'homme avec le bout de son nez.  
**- J'avoue**, ajouta House. **Même ma cuisse n'a pas trop souffert, alors que tu as été pas mal demandeuse.  
- Hey, cette position est faite pour que tu puisses aller le plus profondément possible en moi hein**, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. **Alors c'était bien le moment de me montrer que tu es bien un parfait étalon qui sait me faire grimper au rideau.**

Il ricana de plus belle contre sa peau, la couvrant de délicates attentions. Il avait tiré un plaid sur eux qui les couvrait à peine, juste assez pour qu'ils n'aient nullement froid. Elle dessinait de larges arabesques sur le torse du Diagnosticien, du bout des doigts, alors que son nez se délectait du parfum qu'il dégageait. C'était fou ce qu'elle pouvait être attirée par cet homme...

**- Je crois qu'avant de faire que ce soit d'autre, on devrait se mettre au lit devant un bon film**, s'exclama-t-elle finalement en l'admirant, appuyée sur ses avant-bras pour conserver son regard ancré au sien.  
**- Avec de quoi grignoter**, précisa House. **Histoire de reprendre pleinement des forces.  
- Cela va de soi**, ricana l'Administratrice. **A une seule condition : je regarde la télévision DANS TES bras, alors si tu pouvais éviter de t'amuser à faire tomber tes miettes entre mes seins, ça m'arrangerait.  
- Je ne fais jaaaaamais exprès**, mentit-il faussement. **C'est pas ma faute si elles tombent pile dans ce creux-là !  
- Sauf qu'ensuite, je ne parle pas de la démangeaison**, souligna-t-elle. **Et puis, tu es un grand garçon, tu sais manger proprement, non ?**

Il lui adressa une moue des plus adorables, et elle le fit taire par un baiser passionné avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils finirent donc par rejoindre leur chambre conjugale après un passage à la cuisine, les bras chargés de 'mets' en tout genre qu'ils emportèrent avec eux.

Le reste de la journée et la nuit se déroulèrent plutôt tranquillement, les deux amants se relaxant au maximum. Bain, séances de massages aux huiles, petits câlins en tout genre, dégustations érotiques de fruits et chocolats... Ils n'avaient nullement manqué d'imagination pour organiser leur temps. Et, pour la première fois depuis des années, House était parvenu à convaincre Lisa de faire une grasse matinée. Elle était donc restée blottie tout contre lui jusqu'à presque onze heures du matin, avant de finalement se lever et courir dans tous les sens, craignant de ne pas être prête lorsque, trois heures plus tard, Wilson reviendrait avec la petite.

Bien évidemment, lorsque leur ami arriva, la maison était impeccable, Cuddy ayant pris soin de lui octroyer un bon nettoyage sous les yeux amusés de son compagnon – et aussi excité car elle avait osé se trémousser devant lui dans des vêtements de yoga pour tout récupérer. Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait être sexy quand elle portait des choses aussi moulantes ! -. Rachel se précipita immédiatement dans les bras de sa mère, la câlinant longuement avant de se saisir de la jambe saine de House et de faire de même.

**- Wow, on dirait bien qu'on t'a manqué ! **Se moqua gentiment le Diagnosticien. **C'est pourtant pas comme si ça avait duré une éternité hein.  
- C'est parce qu'on lui a vraiment manqué**, souligna Lisa en souriant de plus belle. **N'est-ce pas mon poussin ? Et c'était bien avec James ?  
- Ouiiiiii ! **S'exclama cette dernière en sortant quelques affaires de son petit sac à dos pour ensuite les étaler devant eux sur la table basse du salon. **On a fait plein plein de choses ! Et j'ai même fait des dessins pour offrir à toi et Howse.**

Elle leur en tendit un chacun, un adorable sourire aux lèvres et papillonnant des cils. Ils regardèrent donc le contenu, et ne purent retenir un rictus appréciateur. Certes, Rachel n'était pas une dessinatrice confirmée, mais cela venait du cœur et ils s'en contentaient largement.

**- Z'avaient fais quoi avec Howse ? **Demanda-t-elle finalement en prenant place sur les genoux de sa mère.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard, dissimulant un fou rire commun. Leurs mains se cherchèrent, leurs doigts s'unirent.

**- On a nettoyé la maison**, mentit Lisa en caressant la joue de sa fille avec sa main libre. **Des choses d'adultes quoi, pas très amusantes.**

De son côté, Wilson piqua un fard. Pas très amusantes ? Pourtant, vu ce qu'il avait vu... Il avait eu une impression totalement contraire, ça c'était certain ! Mais il n'était nullement prêt à leur faire part de ce dont il avait été témoin. Non non non, déjà que ces images ne voulaient plus s'effacer de son esprit, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir en plus d'autres détails de leur part ! Alors il demeurait silencieux, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts sur son pantalon.

**- Ça va Wilson, Rachel ne t'a pas trop fait repeindre tout ton appart ? **Plaisanta le Néphrologue. **Parce que je sais pas si t'as vu sa chambre en détails récemment, mais avec tout ce vert, on dirait qu'elle a vomi du milkshake à la pomme partout.  
- Non non au contraire, elle a été adorable**, promit-il. **Et... J'ai déjà vu sa chambre, oui.**

Et pas plus tard qu'hier avec toi en train de prendre ta compagne en levrette, pensa-t-il pour lui-même avant de souffler un bon coup. Vraiment, il devait faire quelque chose pour se sortir ces impressions mentales du fin fond de son encéphale. Sinon plus jamais il ne serait capable de les regarder dans les yeux.

**- James, Rachel vous a dit quelque chose qui vous a remué ? **Demanda finalement l'Endocrinologue, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Il secoua aussitôt la tête, mordillant discrètement l'intérieur de sa joue. Si seulement ils savaient ce qui l'avait vraiment remué !

**- Pas du tout**, assura-t-il. **Tout va bien Lisa, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi.  
- Elle s'en fait pas pour toi**, ironisa son meilleur ami. **Mais vraiment, tu devrais voir ta tête. Tu oses à peine relever la tête, comme si t'avais honte d'un truc. C'est parce que t'as adoré faire de la pâte à modeler, c'est ça ?  
- Mais noooon ! **Les coupa Rachel. **Il sait pas bien faire en plus. Il a voulu faire une fleur, ça ressemblait à une crotte.  
- Racheeeeel ! **S'indigna faussement sa mère en roulant des yeux.  
**- Sur ce coup-là, elle a raison**, précisa le cancérologue. **Ça ne ressemblait à rien, je n'en étais pas fier du tout.**

Lisa lui adressa alors un charmant clin d'oeil, avant de glisser sa tête sur l'épaule de House, la petite sautillant toujours sur sa cuisse.

**- Il n'y a pas de quoi se sentir honteux**, assura-t-elle. **Je dois être encore plus nulle que vous avec la pâte à modeler. Je ne sais rien faire de mes dix doigts !  
- Si, y a bien un truc que tu sais faire avec... **Objecta House, un air malicieux ancré sur son visage.

Elle tourna immédiatement la tête dans sa direction, lui adressa un regard faussement menaçant, et finit par lui pincer le biceps. Il grimaça et s'approcha, lui mordillant le nez avant de descendre vers sa bouche pour l'empêcher de faire une remarque par la suite. Une fois leurs bouches enfin séparées, elle lui adressa un charmant clin d'oeil, et reporta son attention sur leur ami qui n'avait quasiment pas bougé de position depuis son arrivée.

**- James, excusez cet idiot**, ironisa-t-elle. **Il est vraiment incapable de tenir sa langue, surtout pour en ce qui concerne le racontage de conneries.  
- Mamaaaaan, on dit « bêtises »**, la reprit sagement sa fille, ce qui fit aussitôt éclater de rire House.**  
- Rachel a totalement raison Cuddy**, poursuivit Greg. **On dit « bêtises ». En présence d'enfants, ou même par politesse, on ne dit pas de vilains mots.  
- Dixit le plus gros diseur d'insultes à la ronde**, se moqua finalement James, comme légèrement tiré de sa rêverie. **Parce que franchement, niveau retenue, y a des fois, tu connais à peine le mot.**

Ils continuèrent de se taquiner ainsi, y compris une fois passés sur la table de la salle à manger où ensemble, ils partageaient un léger apéritif entre amis. Un verre de vin dans la main, ils discutaient gaiment, papotant comme à leur habitude. Wilson parvenait de mieux en mieux à surmonter ce qu'il avait vu la veille, et il se laissait davantage aller à quelques éclats de rire lorsqu'il trouvait que les propos en valaient la peine. Si bien qu'à leur troisième verre de vin – du moins, pour lui et House, car Cuddy n'avait toujours pas fini son deuxième verre, et pouffait déjà pour la moindre petite chose -, James se laissait volontiers aller à quelques confidences. Il regardait vaguement le liquide bouger dans son verre, ricanant une nouvelle fois.

**- Hier soir tu aurais du voir Cuddy ! **S'exclama finalement House en la désignant du doigt. **Elle a voulu essayer de boire cul sec un fond de verre de Whisky. Un vrai numéro à elle toute seule !**

Cuddy roula des yeux et lui donna un coup dans le biceps de son homme, ricanant encore et toujours. C'était fou ce qu'elle était mignonne quand elle commençait à être légèrement saoule. Elle ne cessait de bouger sur sa chaise, sautillant légèrement, telle une petite puce. House glissa sa main sur la cuisse de sa compagne, caressant son genou avec le pouce. Elle se calma un peu, et vint se blottir contre lui.

**- Il se moque de moi**, rétorqua-t-elle avec son index sur le torse de son Diagnosticien, **mais lui... Lui, quand il arrive au point de non-retour... Vous verriez l'expression sur son visage, des fois ça me donne une envie folle de rire !  
- En tout cas, à ce que j'en sais, vous en faîtes des bruits... **Souligna l'oncologue avant d'avaler une gorgée de liquide rougeâtre.  
**- Oh, et si encore il n'y avait que des bruits ! **Plaisanta son meilleur ami.  
**- Les insultes aussi**, ajouta Wilson avant d'écarquiller grandement les yeux et de se mettre la main dans la bouche.

Et merde, la confidence ultime. Celle qu'il s'était promis de garder pour lui et d'oublier dans un coin de son encéphale. Certes, Cuddy ne ferait peut-être pas le lien grâce à l'alcool dans son sang mais House... C'était certain qu'il en déduirait quelque chose ! Il baissa immédiatement la tête, et finit d'une traite son verre en le tenant de ses deux mains.

**- Comment tu peux savoir une telle chose ? **Tiqua Greg. **Jamais je ne t'ai parlé de ça, à ce que je m'en souvienne.  
- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé... **Approuva James. **Mais...  
- Mais ? **Répéta House en se penchant un peu en avant, et en plissant les yeux pour paraître plus menaçant.  
**- Je vous ai surpris**, avoua-t-il finalement. **Hier, je suis revenu chercher la poupée que Rachel avait oublié...  
- Sa poupée ? **S'étonna Lisa en relevant faiblement la tête. **Elle... Elle ne l'avait pas pris avec elle ?  
- Justement, non, elle l'avait oublié**, expliqua-t-il, n'osant toujours pas les fixer de nouveau droit dans les yeux. **Alors je suis revenu la prendre, et comme elle m'avait dit qu'elle était dans la chambre, j'y suis allé directement.  
- Ouuuuuuuups**, gémit Lisa.  
**- Double oups**, rajouta House. **Et tu comptais ne jamais nous dire que tu nous avais vu en pleine action ?  
- Vous ne m'aviez pas entendu alors... **Se défendit-il. **Je pensais pouvoir oublier ça. Surtout vu la position que vous aviez et la vue depuis la porte !  
- Ma fille... **Murmura Cuddy. **Rachel... Elle nous a vu ? Elle nous a vu pendant qu'on... ?  
- Non, heureusement**, assura le brun. **Elle attendait sagement dans la voiture comme j'en avais pas pour longtemps.**

Lisa dissimula son visage dans le T-shirt de son compagnon, ses joues rougissants et se sentant plus qu'honteuse. Il les avait surpris en pleine levrette, au bord de la jouissance, jamais plus elle ne pourrait le regarder droit dans les yeux ! Elle se blottit un peu plus contre son employé et compagnon, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Et cet alcool qu'elle avait ingéré et qui ne l'aidait en rien du tout à se sentir moins mal à l'aise...

**- Je... Je vais rentrer**, annonça finalement Wilson en attrapant son manteau et en l'enfilant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.  
**- Vous êtes en état de reprendre la route ? **L'interrogea la jeune femme.  
**- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi**, assura-t-il en faisant un vague signe de la main. **A demain House, à demain Cuddy...**

Il ne se fit guère prier et disparut rapidement de la maison, avant de sauter dans sa voiture et de filer chez lui. Maintenant, il allait devoir faire de son mieux pour ne plus revoir ces images dans son encéphale s'il voulait retrouver rapidement un lien 'normal' avec ses amis. Et surtout... Ça lui apprendrait à ne pas frapper aux portes avant d'entrer dans la maison des deux médecins. Car plus jamais il ne voulait revivre un tel embarras. Plus jamais !

_The End._


End file.
